Females Inc.
My female-style version of Monsters Inc. Cast *Eva (Igor) as James P. Sullivan *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Mike Wazowski *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Boo *Casper (Casper's Scare School) as Boo (Disguised as a Monster) *Jonathan Loughran (Hotel Transylvania) as Celia Mae *Shego (Kim Possible) as Randall Boggs *Demona (Gargoyles) as Henry J. Waternoose *Philoctetes (Hercules) as Roz *Zamarons (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as The CDA *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) as Fungus *Meechee (Small Foot) as Yeti *Gwen and Zoey (Total Drama) as Needleman and Smitty *Sadness (Inside Out) as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile *Hermes Conrad (Futurama) as Ms. Flint *Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Jasmine (Aladdin), Belle (Beauty and the Beast) and Merida (Brave) as Ms. Flint's Supervisors *Leshawna (Total Drama) as George Sanderson *Izzy (Total Drama) as Charlie *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) as Jerry *Linda van Schoonhoven (Futurama) as Yellow News Monster *Fawn (Disney's Tinker Bell) as Purple Pink Monster *Leni Loud (The Loud House) as Yellow Slug Monster *Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) as Multiple Eyes Monster *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue (Horton Hears a Who!) as Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster Scenes: # Females Inc Part 1 - "Main Titles" # Females Inc Part 2 - "Female in the Closet" # Females Inc Part 3 - "Demona" # Females Inc Part 4 - "Morning Workout" # Females Inc Part 5 - "Fematropolis" # Females Inc Part 6 - "Females Inc" # Females Inc Part 7 - Shego" # Females Inc Part 8 - "Scare Floor" # Females Inc Part 9 - "23-19" # Females Inc Part 10 - "The End of the Day" # Females Inc Part 11 - "Mowgli" # Females Inc Part 12 - "Harriethausen's" # Females Inc Part 13 - "Back at the Apartment" # Females Inc Part 14 - "Bedtime" # Females Inc Part 15 - "Sneaking Mowgli to Work" # Females Inc Part 16 - "Potty Break" # Females Inc Part 17 - "Shego's Plot" # Females Inc Part 18 - "The Wrong Door" # Females Inc Part 19 - "Mavis On The Run" # Females Inc Part 20 - "The Trash Compactor" # Females Inc Part 21 - "Mavis Kidnapped" # Females Inc Part 22 - "The Scream Extractor" # Females Inc Part 23 - "Eva Scares Mowgli" # Females Inc Part 24 - "Banished" # Females Inc Part 25 - "Eva Rescues Mowgli" # Females Inc Part 26 - "Schmoopsie Poo" # Females Inc Part 27 - "The Door Vault" # Females Inc Part 28 - "Tricking Demona" # Females Inc Part 29 - "Goodbye" # Females Inc Part 30 - "The Laugh Floor" # Females Inc- "Dolly" # Females Inc Part 32 - "End Credits" Cast Gallery Eva (Igor).jpg|Eva as James P. Sullivan Mavis Dracula.jpg|Mavis Dracula as Mike Wazowski Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Boo Casper cgi.png|Casper as Boo (Disguised as a Monster) Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png|Jonathan Loughran as Celia Mae Shego.jpg|Shego as Randall Boggs Demona.png|Demona as Henry J. Waternoose Philoctetes (also known as Phil).jpg|Philoctetes as Roz Zamarons BTBATB 001.jpg|Zamarons as The CDA Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Fungus Meechee.png|Meechee as Yeti Gwen-0.png|Gwen ZoeyinTDAS.png|and Zoey as Needleman and Smitty 11325.sadnesspng.png|Sadness as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Hermes.png|Hermes Conrad as Ms. Flint Ariel-1.png|Ariel, Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine, Belle (ROVIO).png|Belle, Merida as The Husband.jpg|and Merida as Ms. Flint's Supervisor's TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|Leshawna as George Sanderson Izzy.png|Izzy as Charlie SC Sam Manson Profile 1.png|Sam Manson as Jerry Linda_van_Schoonhoven.jpg|Linda Van Schoonhoven as Yellow News Monster Fawn In Tinkerbell And The Lost Treasue.png|Fawn as Purple Pink Monster Leni Loud as Sheila.png|Leni Loud as Yellow Slug Monster Jailbreak emoji movie stands.png|Jailbreak as Multiple Eyes Monster DrLaRue.jpg|Dr. Mary Lou LaRue as Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Male Style Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Gender Swap Category:Jonathan and Mavis